Bear Nuts: To Each His Own
by StoticM
Summary: Fighter is stuck in a warehouse against his will, he and his only companion are stuck fighting for the humans in order to gain money for their home and it's inhabitants. However there's more to this place than meets the eye. Updated 3/4/17
1. Chapter 1

_Life is like maze: Filled with dead-ends and only one exit._

 _We spend our time searching for it only to find new things to baffle us. Ironic. A maze is what I'd like to describe the place Mike and I are stuck in right now._

 _I'd rather not be lost in one either ._ _Loss...the word itself is frustrating to me._

 _It's_ _terrible thing to deal with alone and it can happen in so many ways; Lose your home, lose your family-"To weep is to make less the depth of grief". I understand that now, to be honest I'm more_ _fortunate then others_ _—_ _it's something I've grown to notice over time at least._

"Who's a guy gotta to beat up to get some **sustenance** around here?! _" A monkey exclaimed his cries echoed in the building._

 _Many of the inhabitants ignore him as they continue to eat their food. In response to the outburst a raccoon cowered in the corner of our 'lunch area' from what I've seen he sits there all the time clutching his chest—I've seen him holding a phone on occasion but he pulls away if anybody gets close to him. Others_ _animals try to help but the guy but he just stays there motionless. It's sad really._

 _I Placed a half eaten carrot on the ground, then I sliced it to bite sized pieces for Mike the mouse_ _with my claws. He eats it wholeheartedly and gives me a thumbs up. Unfortunately my kindness doesn't go unnoticed as a monkey makes his way to me and my friend in this... warehouse? Yea, I'll go with that considering I haven't seen the outside of this place since I got here—Months ago_ _—_ _and the humans that bought and brought us here don't visit often._

 _I've only seen them in my cage in the wee hours of the morning once—If only to bring food for us so we don't starve or...do the natural thing. Don't get me wrong were animals; we need to survive but we're all in the same situation we don't need to add the thought of being food on the list of problems. However, this guy is off_ _to me, It's been quiet since I've been here. No one has caused an outburst like this. The monkey that shouted at the top his lungs was quiet before, even talked to the various animals here...Then some of them started to disappear. Rumor_ _has it around here that animals that leave their cages get snatched up and eaten...I doubt the monkey can take a bite out of anyone here but those missing animals have to be taken somewhere._

 _Regardless he's mean mugging me and my friend._ _Great_ _. Another pointless fight over something so trivial, I'd rather someone of equal strength and smarts. I scratched the back of my left ear:_

"Why are you giving your rations to some poor rodent? It's pointless he's food." I smiled briefly. _I knew how this would turn out anyway, might as well have some fun with him. Give him a taste of snark._

"He's an inhabitant of this dump. He deserves food as much as anyone here and he's so small he won't eat much. Plus, I've had my fill of carrots and peanut butter." _It's a rarity to even get meat around here, the humans treat us once in while, but it's far from consistent. May also say that's It's great to have a deeper voice, but I've barely grown not that I mind._

The Monkey snorted. "Freaking smart-ass"

"Better being smart than an ass like you." Mike said under his breath.

"What?!" _Damn it mike. Do I always have to cover for you?_

"Better than being lost in Timbuktu" I quickly added.

"That—What even is that?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Ask bear-butt over there." Mike pointed to me.

"It's a city in a desert." I replied. Huh, history information was useful for once.

"If only I could desert this place right now." Mike paused and looked at him annoyed. I chuckled for a moment. Hey, gotta get your laughs somewhere. Even if it's a terrible joke.

"Cheeky monkey." Mike replied bitterly.

"I try," He smiled genuinely. "Look I know your both are new here, but I've been here for a while..."

"You want to show us the ropes? Make example of me or something? The list goes on." _I've been in similar situations like these. I've been thrown around like property at this point so this situation is common. But he suddenly got quiet? Odd._

He pulled his arm back ready to punch and swung at me. I caught it causally. The simian pulled away while he turned his head cautiously. I shrugged and turned my head away from him, option two it is. He doesn't seem like he wants to fight, so I relax and close my eyes—Till hear a thud beside me. He was on the ground with animal's tail around his neck. A Yellow Mongoose grabbed him. He was out cold from the looks of it. It was about 9 inches tall, but slender, it had purple eyes.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine." Mike smiled _, Let it be know that irony never left the mouse, but it also seemed to go over his head. At least one thing hasn't changed._

"Malcolm wishes to see you." She spoke in a calm demeanor, her voice sounded honeyed but her expression didn't change. It was like an employee addressing a customer, In that case she must have been a bouncer then. "I'll show him to you right now. Don't lag behind me … ' She turned head slightly. 'or I'll drag you there."

 _A bitter smile crossed her lips as she walked forward pulling the unconscious monkey by his neck. We both looked at each other dubiously. We shrugged and followed her. To be honest this obviously felt like a trap, but who are we to just decline her "invitation." Seemed fun right?_

 _It was there I realized...Things were about to get unsanitary-_

 _Present_

The black bear sat there silent as he watched his inhabitants eat their respective meals. On the right was the Mongoose that led him here. Eating some lettuce and stray bugs that crawled into the plate. All while still holding the monkey there but he was starting to move, at least he wasn't dead.

On the left was a Jackal with brown fur and a jet black back that matched his paws. A visible scar could be seen across his forehead it was shaped like a crescent moon as he gobbled up his food from the floor. Bits of meat could be seen on the dog's face. It was at this point the bear had to say something:

"Y-You brought me here of all places?" He asked dubiously.

"This wasn't what I expected." Mike frowned.

The mongoose looked up at him with her purple coloured eyes. "What's wrong?"

The jackal smacked his lips as he tore into the meat. "Five stars, right?" The bear scratched the back of his left ear.

"That's putting it mildly. Because when I think ominous meetings, the best place to hold one isn't a BATHROOM!" He held his hands out for emphasis. Mike nodded in agreement.

But none of the other occupants seem to care. The jackal smiled cockily, his voice sounded smoky and mocking. "Sorry, we expected you bring some cheese here, since you brought the finest whine."

"Tch. That's was so much of a stretch I think you pulled my leg. hehehe" The bear chuckled softly.

Clyde glanced at the bear. "At I'm at least pulling something, Tali couldn't even pull someone sensible to the dinner table." The bear pointed to the tile floor they ate on. "Better than nothing." He went back to eating.

The bear gave a playful smirk. "I don't think you can **table** this conversation. Let alone be **able** to see the problem here. Ey pooch?"

The Jackal stopped and looked at the bear dubiously. "Really?" He gave an annoyed expression, but then it turned into a wry smile. "The lack of a **table** , should leave you **able** , to grasp the situation at hand. Regardless of this little **fable** we got going on here."

Mike groaned louder. "Stop. It's bad enough I gotta hear these from you now this guy is joining in?"

"It's about as sharp as the dullest knife. it's not even that clever or charming" Tali chimed in.

"Charming? You pulled a monkey here by his neck." The jackal added "What couldn't bring a date here willingly?"

 _The bear chuckled jovially_ _, Oh boy, here comes the pain-_

"To be honest, I'm still waiting for yours?" She responded with a smirk on her face. The jackal looked down frustrated, at the same time the guests tried to covered their mouth before they burst out laughing, the monkey included.

"Clyde, Tali..." A voice spoke above them. It came from a top of the toilet, a small polar bear sat on the seat. He had a glass of red liquid in his hands as he watched them converse. The sound it self had a monotone to it. It had a baritone to it as it filled the room.

"So your Malcolm? Unless there's someone else behind that toilet I should know about?" The black bear said as he tilted his head. Mike chuckled softly, Malcolm narrowed his brow at the little mouse but made no effort to acknowledge his presence.

"I've brought you here to offer you a proposition. My associates and I provide a service for the inhabitants: We provide safety to the animals here and stop those who wish to cause problems."

 _That explains the silence aside from_ _television on the create near my cage. I need to watch more wrestling, oh wait—the sopranos should be on._ The black bear thought.

"We bring order in this unorganized cage we live in. We have a limited supply of food that the humans stored here. As such we need to ration out our food accordingly so that everyone can eat without complications..."

"So no one eats each other?" Mike responded as Malcolm nodded his head.

"I need someone like your friend protecting everyone here as well as something else.' He growled ' the **humans** need us to… fight other animals to gain money." There was hint of bitterness in his voice as he scowled, but also something else. "We fight, they get more money and thus more food for us." He licked his lips.

"Any catches I should be aware about?" The black bear stated knowingly.

"I need to test your worth." Malcolm gave a sinisterly toothy grin as he hoped off the toilet seat. He cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance, his paws were open and claws ready. The black bear grinned in response with albeit a wry smile, not malicious but a fun-loving one. The others moved out of the way of their leader. "May I ask what your name is? "

"Fighter, Pleased to meet you."

"Really?" Clyde responded he shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes my name is Fighter, what'cha you expect my name to be Brun the bear or something?" He gave the Jackal a dismissive look.

The jackal rolled it eyes and the mongoose watched intently as the two began to spar.

….

The fight between the two mammals was one of attrition no definitive blows were made against the two combatants, Fighter was testing the polar bear as well. Most of his attempts were dodged or parried by the polar bear. Malcolm upon closer inspection had a more unkempt look to him. His muzzle had a scratch going down his mouth while interestingly his right eye had was lighter than his left eye which was a serene blue. If he didn't know any better he say he was blind in that eye.

The onlookers watched them.

"They're both formidable." Tali had a small smile hidden, it seemed she enjoyed the display.

 _I wish he wasn't playing with him… Kid shouldn't be taking him lightly._ Mike worried.

Fighter wanted to test something mid bout. He dodged a blow that was aimed at his head and struck the polar bear in his blind spot. Malcolm smiled grimly as he nonchalantly tucked his body to the side and grabbed him by his neck, both of his arms just under his arms. He struggled to get out the hold, it seemed that grappling was the bear strong suit considering the strong grip he had on him. His arms were made useless but he had another way of getting out. He slammed the back of head against Malcolm he recoiled back smiling.

"Enjoying yourself? Can't complain here." He said

"A little, but it's still very **predictable**." The polar smacked his lips and wiped the blood from his nose..

Malcolm stepped forward and with a wild swing, Fighter dodge it with little effort, but what he didn't notice was the his leg that followed. He used the momentum to swiftly land a blow on his head. Fighter gritted his teeth as his mind went blank for a moment. "And that's.." He didn't get to finish his sentence: His opponent was still conscious.

Malcolm eyes widened briefly before he slashed forward aiming for his neck. But just before it could reach Fighter landed a blow directly in his gut, twisting his fist for added power. Malcolm gave a pained smile, blood dripping from his lips. He rubbed his them with his paws.

"Goood. That is what we need tomorrow."

Fighter spat to the side and shook his head. "Question, snowy".

"Don't...Call me that".

"Right. How many am I fighting?" The polar bear walked away from his opponent toward the monkey, not bothering to answer. "Get in your cage before it locks you out," He placed his arms behind as back while looking at monkey on the ground.

"Now leave—To kill or to be killed...was there even a choice?"

All of them left the room without a word to the polar bear: Tali spoke first as Clyde left them sulking away with his stubby tail.

"Stay alive out there." She was about to walk away from the two as voice called out from the bathroom.

Tali a word. She growled before walking back into the room.

Mike sighed relieved. "Did you have to go easy on him? For Pete sake, it looked like he would've killed you at any moment!"

Fighter nodded. He noticed the last move he made. "Let's just get some sleep."

The two made their way to their cage to sleep of today's trial.

...

In the lunch area, A single animal was left, a brown raccoon, he held his chest as he looked down forlorn at the object he held in his hand. If any was there to gaze at his animal he'd look lost. He stood up and walked to toward the bathroom area.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighter stared at the rest of his fallen opponents. He counted at least three animals in the pile of bodies that was left. Either beaten; bruised, scratched up. He didn't want to hurt any of them, unfortunately it wasn't his choice. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he went back into his fighting stance. He practiced this numerous times with his till it became second nature to him. He placed his left foot farther in front of the right foot, he rested his elbows on his chest while keeping his fist up toward his chin. The right fist extended slightly forward: A boxers stance.

In the arena he quickly learned two things; first, no matter what happens only one animal will come "home". The rest—He really didn't want to know judging from the angry human handler, he saw one of them with a pocket knife hanging down their waist. What mattered was keeping himself alive, and dodging the occasional bottle thrown into the arena by an angry human spectator—Fun times. They constantly cheered for the combatants to brutalize each other. The roars of the crowd were overwhelming as he looked forward to see his new opponents.

They wanted to see blood.

Second, his handler: wasn't the smartest person around. This was an understatement considering he brought three animals with him for this bout, but didn't allow him to switch off. Something about him being on a roll or something as he started to drink with his buddy from a bottle. Momentum be damned, you'll roll snake eyes eventually and lose everything.

A steel create was dropped into the arena. It opened and out of the box came out a bearded-vulture. It was about the same size of the bear. Its head was small, with red eyes being it's definitive quality. It's feathers had a beautiful orange colour to it, a sunrise would be the best comparison.

He noticed it's sharp talons, they could probably tear his fur clean off. The bird screeched and charged forward, it's wings spread out and it's talons exposed. _Predictable._ He thought, it reminded him of something. _Observe your opponent and find their weakness_. He waited till it was about to connect with its talons as he weaved to the right and gave the bird a left hook to it's stomach, it rolled into the pile. A _nother featherweight falls, who's next?_

The crate held another opponent. He heard a large roar from the box as it echoed in the arena: A wolverine Ran out of the box. Normally the bear would be larger than the wolverine, but unfortunately for the bear he wasn't fully grown yet, so this animal had the size advantage. The coat of it's fur had a brown with a darker tinge starting at the legs. It walked on all fours. He noticed the animal's paws had a bit of blood as well as some on it's claws.

 _Another smart move on the humans part, leaving predators in a cage together._ The Wolverine snorted as he swiped at the bear. But it was slower than he expected. He dodged preemptively only to get slashed, just barely leaving a mark on the symbol he had on his belly. A pair of red boxing gloves. He was lucky it wasn't deeper, he got into his stance again.

The wolverine kept attacking furiously, it had no fear. He was about to retaliate when the animal waited and jumped back with a retreating slash. He dodged and continued to watch. This time it swiped twice and backed up again. The bear narrowed his brow, he knew what he had to do. Again, it went for the same strategy this time he swiped three times. He stepped forward and followed him. The Gulo smiled as he had readied his claw.

The bear knew what was about to happen. He watched his opponent and just as he was about to impale him with his claw. He darted to his right and slammed his fist into the head of animal as it growled in pain, but it wasn't done yet—The Gulo slashed widely at the bear, it wasn't going to let him hit on the same side again. This however wasn't a problem. He charged forward to the animal and then as it reached it, he placed his right hand and right foot forward. He threw a jab with his right, it countered with a slash to his knee. He grunted in pain and kept going.

He kept his knees bent, he needed to be relaxed as possible lull it into a false sense of security. It saw this and went all in. Slashing, biting, even whipping it's tall, but all attempts missed as he bobbed and weaved around the despite the scratched knee. It grew angrier and snarled as it lurched forward with it's claws. Now the bear smiled pleased, _Babbeo_.

He stepped into the range of it's claws and gave it a swift uppercut to his jaw, result making the Gulo stand up on it's hind legs with it's head pulled back and arms openly to it's sides. "Graaaaaaah!". It's scream echoed in his mind as it reverberated in the arena. It was about to retaliate but the bear was quicker, he moved his rear shoulder and thrusting it forward and giving the animal a straight punch in it's throat knocking the animal down. He sighed as he tried to relax holding his chest.

A low growl came from the crate. _Another one?_ This one was larger than his previous opponent and luckily for him his last. It was a crocodile, it's scales were gray and it had splotches of blood near its jaw. It slowly approached him, he watched him intently and noticed a shining object in the sand behind his opponent.

The croc lurched forward and began chomping at the bear. Fighter quickly stepped back swiftly dodging the chomps as it slowly advanced near the edge of the ring. He step back again only to feel something graze the back of his feet. "Gah, that stings!" He must of stepped on a bit of glass. _Clever._

The Grey fiend lurched forward to chomp again, but he lept over the crocodile brought both his knees inward, rolling in the air while simultaneously pulling the glass from his heel and landing. Blood was left on the sand as turned to his opponent. _Boxing won't help much here,_ He let his claws out.

The bear slashed at the croc with all it's might, it had no effect. it's hide was to thick for him to pierce or scratch. The crocodile continued to gnaw at him, his teeth barely grazing his side. This needed to end. Now. He looked around and saw the a larger shard of glass jutting out… _I have to do this...sorry_

He rolled around the fiend and ran to get a head start as the croc followed. The audience booed throwing food and drinks into the arena. He didn't care, he just dodged the occasional drink or corn-dog as he got to the glass. The croc lurched forward again, this time he was ready. He darted around the thing as he let it fall unto glass. It left scratches in his hide. _Perfect._

He charged forward and let the croc have it. His blows were heavy and unrelenting. Not giving it an inch for him to work with. _That one degree, that inch is the difference between failure and success._ The croc finally dodged the blow and went to clamp down on his body. He held the beast's jaw back. He was growing tired as he felt the teeth of the animal clamp down further. _Wait for it._ He pulled the jaw up further apart. _Now!_

He let go it jaw as It clamped down. It heard the croc's mouth squish as he saw a bit of blood drip from it's mouth. He grabbed the thing by it's head and slid under the belly and slashed across it's belly leaving a gash behind as it, then pulled the glass from the ground and slammed it in the back of his foe's head. The crowd roared in excitement...He grew tired of this, he waited for his handler to pick him up. He looked up noticed a room above the arena, two humans watched the events unfold with headsets...

In the truck of the bear's handler laid three cages. Two of them were at the front while furthest one that had the bear was nearest to the back of the truck. A radio played music as the driver was trying to bring these animals to their "home". A mouse sitting on top of Fighter's head started to sing out the chorus:

 _(wo-oo) Were half way there_

 _Wo-oo) Livin' on a prayer_

 _Take my hand we'll make it, I swear_

 _(Wo-oo)_

 _Livin' on a prayer_

Fighter opened his eyes and chuckled at his companion. "Please for the both of us. Mike, stop singing." He crossed arms and rested his back on the bars. Mike smirked and responded. "Don't like my lovely voice? Women love a man who can sing." his raucous voice didn't help his point.

"I'd rather be shot then hear you sing again." A feminine voice was heard from the front of them in one of the cages, Tali.

Mike responded as eloquently as possible. "Well screw you, nobody asked." He stuck out his tongue.

"As soon as we get back that tongue is mine." She said coolly.

"Ooooh, Dirty girl! How bout we-" Fighter quickly silenced his friend with his finger.

"Years together and you still can't keep your mouth shut." He moved his finger from his mouth.

"Not my fault, she's giving me ammunition to work with." His friend smiled softly

"While she's a loaded gun, careful you don't shoot yourself."

Mike laughed stridently. _Glad to know his humour isn't lost._

The song changed to something more familiar to the both of them. "Ohh, yes." The mouse started to dance on the bear's head and the sing the lyrics.

"God—Stop that mouse's singing, he sounds like a dog whining at the moon." She looked at the cage beside her.

"No offense." A scoff was heard from the cage.

Fighter nodded his head to the beat of the song.

Mike noticed and started to goat him to try and sing with him, he starting tapping his knees.

"No." he stated flatly. But it didn't stop Mike from singing:

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive…_

He paused as he looked at him. A smile crept on his lips as he continued.

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles _

_Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals _

_So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop we're enemies _

Fighter blurted out the next lyrics as both of them shouted it unison."But we get along when I'm inside you!"The bear held the bridge of his nose and grinned, while Mike was laughing hard while slapping his knee.

"It's gonna a be long trip back." She sighed. _Glad to know someone's enjoying themselves._

"Agreed." Clyde said. _Karaoke night couldn't be any more annoying._

The truck arrived back at the warehouse as night fell. The humans placed them back in there respective areas, predators together while the lesser animals were paired amongst each other. The cages weren't small enough to be constricting, but it was just enough space to still remind the animal that they couldn't get out once they see the bars around them. Mike and Fighter slept on opposite ends of the room, the bear snoring all the way. However something was about to change that.

A small figure crept from the top of their cage and landed just at the entrance of the cage. It fiddled with the lock on the cage, a small beep was heard before it opened. It pushed the door open and locked the cage as it saw it's prey. Closer and closer it crept till it reached the small mammal it readied it's claws.

"Funny thing about breaking in, you don't close the door till you leave." Fighter grasped the intruders tail. It turned it's head in shock. Even in the dark it still see his yellow eyes, they glowed ominously. Almost like the headlights of a car in the night, except this deer didn't freeze when it was caught.

It swung at Fighter lunging forward, he barely avoided it. It lunged again this time it made it's mark jumping on top of the bear. Scratching and clawing at him furiously. _Just stay down._ Both of them didn't let up, neither of them gave an inch. It's tail wrapped around the bear's torso, the bear grabbed the animal by it's neck just barely grasping it because it was so small. The bear had grown tired from the previous escapades, but it couldn't let up, not now. But it could see it in his eyes how tired the bear was. All she needed to do was wait…

Morning came around although the animals couldn't tell considering the poorly lit environment they were forced to live in. It was quiet, eerily so as the sun rose over the compound as one of the animals rose up from their slumber. "Aaaah," He yawned. "Just what type of dream were you having, Fighter? It sounded a little too intimate for my liking." Mike smiled which immediately turned into a perverted grin as he saw his companion's form. _I got time before he wakes up. Gotta think of something good when he sees this._

 _…._

The bear yawned openly his still eyes closed. He felt odd this morning granted he fought many animals that day but something...was...still on his chest. He opened his eyes to see his new 'bed mate'

"Son. Now I've told you about bringing women in your room late at night, it worries me and you m-"

"Shut. Up." He would be angry at Mike but he was grinning due to how much effort the mouse put into this moment. "How long did you plan this for?"

The mouse frowned. "Do you really think I have enough time for this?' He smiled genuinely as he placed his hand on his chest, 'I'm touched."

"That makes the both of us". A yawn was heard from his bedfellow. Tali opened her eyes and smiled innocently. The two looked at each other, the cage was silent.

"Soooo, you two gonna get intimate? Cause I can leave right now. Or take pictures whatever you like." Mike chortled at his friend predicament.

Fighter shook his head annoyed. Tali struggled trying to get out of his grip she grinned sheepishly. "This is the part where you let me go awkwardly and I escape?" Fighter narrowed his brow and gave her a flat expression.

"No that's not gonna happen for two reasons; One, I'm not letting go of you until you explain why you were about to 86 my friend here,'

"That's not number I'd personally go for I'm more of he he, sixers fan." Mike snickered as Fighter ignored him.

"And two, you are literally stuck in here with me till lunch time when the cage opens. Talk **now**." His voice was stern, it seemed she couldn't wriggle her way out of this one.


	3. Chapter 3

_That mouse is the only thing here that the bear cares about—_ _ **Kill him**_ _, Do you understand?_

Tali remembered those words very clearly, she had to do it unfortunately for her she didn't get to sleep due to the noise the two made in the truck and despite his "initiation" it didn't seem to tire him out. Not that it mattered right now. "He has to die so I can get closer to Malcolm. **He** will **die** for what he did." She stated coldly.

Fighter stared into the eyes of the mongoose. She had one goal—Her eyes didn't waver nor did she look away ashamed—She was determined to see this to the end and he knew this very well.

Mike was the first to speak. "He wants to get rid of me to get to him right?" Mike pointed to his friend, he narrowed his brow.

"That was obvious enough. Now let me go." The bear held her tighter, she frowned annoyed at the bear persistence.

"Uh huh, that not happening." He said.

"Cute. Move or be removed." She Sunk her claws into his arms. He grunted he pain but he didn't let go. She withdrew and punched him in his jaw, again nothing happened. _Fine plan B,_ Then she went for...other means, she kneed him in the groin. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain he sounded like a sick sheep.

Mike looked concerned as he saw his friend in pain. His whiskers drooped down as he saw the beating take place. But surprisingly the bear had a smile on his face… "Kid, please don't tell me your enjoying this?"

Tali rolled her eyes. "If he is I don't mind." She hit him the head with his tail. The bear shook his head and laughed.

"No actually. I just find it funny that I haven't been killed yet."

She growled "Your eyes are next then-"

"Just stop.' He sighed "This is a courtesy: I'm not shy to death, get off me."

"Drop the act, your a child. Malcolm won't stop till he's killed him. One life won't matter."

She remembered the polar bear standing over her blood still dripping from it's claws behind him laid a body similar to her own: "To survive here you need to stop caring. You're held back by your emotions, we are animals and we all die the same. **Never forget that**." She looked away bitterly it was definitely something she wished she'd forgot.

"That's sad—but I'm still not letting you go." He smirked sardonically.

"Y-you heartless-" She winded up another punch.

"Hey, doesn't it seem a little to convenient that you bring this up now?" She stared at him flatly.

She nodded in agreement. "Touche" He looked at her he just noticed the orange spots on her face they would of looked like eyebrows if they weren't spaced apart diagonally.

"I know this is sudden but-"

"If you suggest a hug, say goodbye to your loins." She readied her claws again aiming for his groin. Mike smirked but as he was about to retort Fighter intruded.

"Do it and I will throw you into her mouth." Mike gave a satisfied grin, while Tali just groaned annoyed.

"His home is the gutter and it's there I follow him—Whether I want to or not."

"A village of idiots-"

"Couldn't fathom how stupid I am? Or you talking about yourself, maybe both?" He smiled jovially.

They sat there in bitter silence till Noon.

….

The trio walked through the crate maze to the central hub of the warehouse to get to the lunch area, Tali growled it was clear the events that transpired weren't to her liking. "If it makes you feel any better you roughed me up good". Fighter said.

"Only because you were tired from yesterday."

"Still I'm surprised you managed to get out of your cage, let alone break into ours."

She smiled proudly, it was easy for her but she wouldn't tell.

He stopped for moment. It was quiet again...No sounds from the residents eating or conversing.

He sniffed the air recognizing a his scent from yesterday and blood?

He whispered softly "Tali, wait." He narrowed his brow pensively. He pulled Mike off his head, "What the f-" He shushed his friend, Tali rose her brow dubiously as she watched him walk to her and quickly rubbed the mouse over her mouth.

"Mrrrgh" She said confused, he pulled him away and placed him on the ground.

"Run to our the cage now, ok." He said to the mouse. He nodded and ran from him without hesitation.

Fighter gave Tali a stern glare; it had purpose behind it, a cold focused expression. He clenched his fist till they bled, it dripped on the ground, then he wiped the blood on her muzzle. "Go to him and report." She nodded and left, he watched the two behind a crate carefully.

Malcolm held his face with is paw, a small scratch was left behind. His breathing was heavy but he tried to keep his heart from escaping his chest. He saw his subordinate walk to him.

"Tali, I found something dire while patrolling." He tried to lean up against a wall of crates above him. She kept her gaze on him noticing the scratch. It was small, three red lines went down across it, nothing too serious. "One of the predators escaped from their cage. I barely made it out as I lead the animals away to their cages" He glared at her, he inspected her appearance and nodded. Nothing needed to be said, the deed in his mind was done. "Get the bear, Clyde is preparing for another bout that our owner has made prematurely. Find the animal and subdue him by any means. it's a danger to everyone here."

"What did it look like? And where is it now?" She asked.

"Couldn't get a good look, but it was white and it's eyes glowed in the dark. Look around the food create area you should be able to find it." He sighed and walked to his quarters his hands behind his back. A tinge of red could be seen by Fighter as he got out of sight. She walked to him.

"Get all that?" She asked softly.

"Yea, question for you. What animal do you think cause that wound on his face?" She pouted annoyed.

"The predator obviously? Come on, we need to find this thing." She exclaimed as they both ran to the food create area. Unbeknownst to the two, the polar walked back to the crates that the bear was and inspected the ground, he noticed a small red tinge, and a paw print. He scowled annoyed as he headed to his crate….

The duo made their way to the destination. Tali was shivering as they both inspected the area, claw marks left on the creates around them.

"Getting cold feet?" Fighter stated as he snickered for a moment. He turned to inspect the creates.

"Your lucky you have a thicker coat than me." She could see her breath as she spoke. "We're probably closer to the freezer". _Why would it be left open?_

She paused for a moment, it did seem off.

They walked further to through the area to the source of the problem. Tali stopped and knelt on the ground she couldn't move forward. Fighter looked at her and nodded. He picked up and carried her back from the freezer area. She growled at the contact but didn't bother to stop him as she watched him go back to the freezer door.

He walked forward into the freezer and felt the cold air, he was used to this. He walked contiuned forward there were frozen packs of vegetables in the room over head on small boxes in the room. He walked around them. But he got around one he almost tripped over something, a red crowbar. He kicked it to the side haphazardly before walking further into the middle of the room—He froze then narrowed his brow darkly.

It was a horrible sight something akin to horror movie. In the freezer laid the frozen remains of the missing inhabitants, he held his chest. He walked forward toward the pile and inspected it, he saw brown fur bits in the pile and frozen blood, as well as a frozen paw print. Something else caught his attention: A brown ring tail in the pile. He heard a groan, his heart started beating faster.

"Ugh, my head—Gah! Why is it so cold!" The voice was soft. The tail moved around under the animals.

He walked toward the pile and moved the frozen bits off of the inhabitant. It was the raccoon, he had a scratch across his chest and a bump on his head. He looked at bear worried but quickly realized something. "Why I'm in the freezer?"

"Good question, let's answer it outside. Pretty sure it's never a good idea to stay in place like this." He nodded in response but noticed something at the door, it had rectangular shape to it, an antenna sticking out and it was teal. He picked it as he walked with the bear.

They walked back to Tali, she inspected the rodent to find no permanent damage he'd live aside from the partly frozen tail he had. They continued to search the area for the predator with no luck. Tali was getting frustrated.

"Where is this thing? It can't just disappear we found claw marks.' She growled ' It can't gotten far!"

"You sure this thing even _Exists_?" He said skeptically.

They both looked at their new member. It was clear they couldn't escort him back that would've taken too much of their time. She looked at the coon still clutching his chest, she would have dismissed this considering where the bear found him but he was grasping an item in his chest. She would've asked him but they both heard a crashing noise. The bear's eyes widened as he recognized where it came from: Their cage.

"That answer your question?" She said cheekily.

 _Moments prior_

The mouse made his way back to their cage, it was small but at least he could call it home for the time being. He stopped in the front of their cage, something wasn't right. He heard a growl above him, a creature was leering down from above, a white shadow. It vaulted from it's perch and jumped at the mouse. The mouse rolled to the side of it and faced the animal. "Sorry puss: Ratatouille ain't on the menu."

A snow leopard laid before him, it had a scratch above it's ear. It's pale blue eyes watched it's prey, stalking it down as it walked around him.

Mike followed it's movements in the opposite direction. Luckily for him it wasn't fully grown but it still was threat. He prepared himself. The feline slashed forward with his paw, he ducked under it and jumped to punch the cat, he landed the blow and held on to it's whisker as he landed on the ground.

"Borrowing this." He pulled the whisker from the cat's face and held it with it's paw.

It charged forward again and to chomp down the mouse, and yet again it missed this time the mouse used the whisker and jabbed the poor feline in it's eye. It hissed in pain, it's sapphire eye focused on the prey. It ran the mouse to the wall above it was an old television. It had the mouse cornered left or right didn't matter, it could easily catch it in both directions. The feline gave a predatory grin as the mouse leered at the cat, it jumped forward: Only to stop just as it reached prey inches from victory.

"Sorry-" It looked back at a bear holding it's tail, it was only inches away it swiped at the mouse with no avail.

"If your gonna make a rat joke, I already used one!" Mike smiled as he saw his companion followed by the mongoose and the raccoon.

"Since the room is to small, how about we swing this cat?" He gave a Cheshire-Cat grin as he pulled the cat's tail as he spun in around in place then he swung the cat to the side of them into a pile of wooden crates. He ran to the leopard knowing that wouldn't be enough. It jumped from the crates with it's claws out. He smiled again at this familiar sight.

He leaned into the cat's claws just barely avoiding it and landed a blow to it's jaw, it staggered for a moment. Fighter rolled his fists in a circular motion. It leapt forward again—clearly not learning from the last attempts—It slashed at him repeatedly. In response he parried the blows one after another even giving it a jab in it's eye.

It had enough it saw the two behind the bear and licked it's lips. He swung it's tail at him, he dodged it by rolling toward Mike, but the cat bolted toward the Tali and the raccoon.

The raccoon froze in fear and cowered, but Tali had different plans. She grabbed the raccoon with her tall and rolled with him over the leopard just inches away from it's snout and carried the animal in her arms before jumping off the back of it toward the bear.

"Plans anyone, I'm all ears." Tali exclaimed as she saw the leopard ready itself again.

Fighter looked at the create above the creature head. "I'll keep it busy crawl up the create and try to push the TV down." He bolted toward the feline.

"I can't push that down alone!" Tali shouted in anger as the bear held the cat back.

"I-I think we can help." The raccoon smiled as Mike crawled on his head.

They all ran past the bear and quickly climbed the tower of creates. They struggled to push the appliance;

"Push it!" She exclaimed.

"I am pushing!" The raccoon panted heavily.

"Please I'm moving further than you coonie." It moved forward slightly to the edge of the crate as the bear held the cat back. He saw their effort and turned his gaze to the cat and whistled mockingly.

He gave the leopard a swift uppercut to face, it fell back and knocked into the create as the TV landed on it's head with a loud crash. It groaned in pain. The others climbed down from the tower.

"Heh, I never know what channels next on that thing—It was always TV determined". Fighter rolled his eyes.

"That wraps up things nicely." Tali smiled at the fallen foe.

"Fighter!" Mike gave a mock clap. "That line five out ten, you could do so much better."

The bear crossed his arms and chuckled. "You cheeky b-"

"Ey, watch the language!" He gave a stern look. His whiskers stiffened.

The bear gave him a knowing look. "Really? last time I checked you were the one that swore like a sailor. I've heard you say shit more times than I can count while traveling."

"Don't you patronize me." He playfully grinned.

Tali looked at the two of them. She gave a warm smile. "You two are full of surprises."

….

Tali, Fighter and the raccoon placed the Leopard back in it's cage.

"T-Thanks for saving me." The raccoon forced a smile. He looked down at the ground sullenly.

Tali yawned in response. This was part of the job description she needed no thanks… _But it doesn't hurt to hear it once in while_. She tapped the animal on the shoulder and walked to exit. He needed an escort home however, he stopped when she signaled him over with her tail.

He walked toward the bear and gave him what he had in his hand. It was a cellphone...He paused for a moment and sighed. "I..."

Fighter rose an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically. _Why did he have this?_

"I...Don't need this anymore. Maybe...maybe you can use it. There's nothing left of… _**Him**_ anymore." He hung his head in shame and walked of with Tali. She shrugged and commented.

"Maybe you can order a pizza on that thing." She sighed and walked off with the raccoon. He looked at the phone and narrowed his brow. He walked back to his cage.

….

 _Previously_

 _A lone figure walked to the freezer in the dark, it carried a sack on it's back and placed it on the ground. It lurched forward and grabbed a crowbar hidden behind a create._

 _It puled the door open struggling at first but it managed. It walked in and emptied it's contents on the ground… The head of a monkey rolled into the pile… The figure smiled as it rolled into the pile of dead animals. It walked away from the pile as the ring-tail poked out of the pile._


	4. Chapter 4

' _She was possibly the sweetest thing…_ ' A loud bang was heard in the room followed by a thud. He cowered in his sleep-' **I won't let him get hurt again!** _W-We just need to wait. Something good will happen._ '

 _Stop it. We can't keep doing this…Waiting won't help. He thought as he tossed around._

" _I_ **never** _would use our friendship as a tool, let's get that straight right now."_

 _I...Want to forgive you but I don't have the stomach for it. His head felt clouded as the dark void around him shattered and a snake appeared in front of him._

 _"SSSSssss, Death comes to those who ssssssleep._ **Vile** _, V_ **icious** _,_ **Vacuous** _Vermin…My venom will take him, choose what are you going to do? I love to ssssssee you try_." The snake said as she slithered into his cage… his only option was to fight her she would not make a meal out of him. _He will_ **NOT** _die tonight, I Wont let you hurt him again!_

 _The snake disappeared as the area around him changed, the ground was white cleaner than before. He felt smaller now a_ s a group of animals leered over the cub, the prominent voice being a badger. He pointed his claw mockingly, _"Look at the cowering little cub, hehehe. Wimpy little runt was left behind, what a disappointment._ " A tear fell down his face, that hit to close to home.

" _Pitch...Just let it out, you can't keep this bottled up. Forget about him, just walk it off._ " Mike's voice spoke in his ear.

The cub saw the group of animal's hovering over an animal cub, a koala. It cried out in pain, they didn't stop beating the poor thing… tears still dripping from her face. The onlooker saw the events unfold, his rage was silent as clutched his fists. " _Hehehheheehe…_ _Ground em into the dirt_. Little b-" Unbeknownst to the group a lone cub stood behind them...they stopped laughing.

And moments later he stood over the broken forms as they groaned, A tiny bit of blood left on his wrist. He shook violently as an another voice spoke below him as he rose his fist;

" _We gotta go, they've...had enough…Don't lose yourself_." Mike said.

The area changed again and he was sitting in an another cage with the Grey mouse.

" _God, I hate needles…_ " Fighter stated.

" _They ain't too bad,_ " Mike said.

" _Says the mouse who hasn't been pricked with one twice his size_."

" _I stand corrected._ " He chuckled.

" _To kill or to be killed...was there even a choice?_ " His voice rang hollow to the bear.

As the polar bear appeared before him with a wolfish grin.

….

"Gah!" The bear woke up in a daze, drenched in sweat. He sighed openly.

"Wakey, wakey kiddo. Want some bacon?" _Mike, did you really have to remind me I haven't had meat in a while?_

"Ahhh, good morning to you too. _"_ he yawned while scratching his head.

Mike was staring outside the cage, he looked distant. Fighter heard a small growl from his companion's stomach. He smiled bitterly. "So, any explanation why a freakin' leopard managed to escape it's cage yesterday?"

If he only knew the answer, he shrugged. But he did note something, each of the cages had locks... _Wait_ , d _idn't Tali know the code?_

"Fantastic. Not only do I need to stay hidden, but I gotta worry about these little shits coming to get me. How fitting." He groaned

"At least your not a target now." Fighter said dryly.

"Even so, it's frustrating." He pulled on his whiskers, passing them through his finger tips. Another restriction added to their prison.

"It could be worse at least it's stable, right?" Fighter gave a bitter smile, he scratched the back of his head.

"Stable? Buddy, stable is what I call being able to bathe in water that isn't used for drinking. I can't even use the bathroom water now." He sniffed the air, he could say that at least half the animals there, himself included. "I just want a way out of this shit." He kept playing with his whiskers.

Fighter narrowed his brow, he shared the notion but something still bothered him, he picked up the teal cellphone. From what he could gauge it had no service what-so-ever, the device was lucky he had patience or else it would found a new home in a trash bin or upside another animal's head he wasn't picky.

His companion continued, "Seriously every day is struggle here, what's next? A piranha tank dropping on our heads in our sleep?" The bear nodded as he continued to rant. He inspected it before he went sleep and found some interesting things about the device. One; he found out that the device had voice mail stored into the thing, you had to press a button combination for thing to work. Also the voice that talked usually was male aside from some interesting calls;

"Fifty bucks." She stated flatly.

"Fifty for what! I get better deals down the street!" The male replied annoyed.

"Please, and you think they're safe?

"At least I know they don't rip me off for something so small."

"Please your one to talk."

"..."

"Everybody got different tools for different jobs. Use a Hammer for a nail, a screwdriver to screw, and a drill too...you get the picture."

"Well, your hammer keeps missing the nail, the screw is sub-bar at best and your drill can't pierce it at all." She stated as a matter of fact. He paused for moment…than hung up the phone. It seems he knew discretion is the better part of valor.

Fighter's laughter matched the intensity of a hyena yesterday. Second, was the location of the warehouse they were in: Pier 22 Sycamore docks. Now, if he could find a way to use that info that would be fantastic.

"...Then we gotta worry about women jumping us while we sleep..." Mike smiled happily as he heard that.

And finally the most annoying piece of the puzzle: the pictures stored in the phone. This man did not give anything remotely close to a damn when he took the pictures. They were either too blurry or the idiot had the camera zoomed in too far in for anything distinguishable. The only thing of note was a picture of two figures chasing each other, one white while the other was grey, both of them were animals… _odd._ he thought.

His companion noticed the bear staring at the phone and shook his head. The mouse crawled up his arm onto the phone obscuring the device. The bear's gaze went back to his friend, he must of tuned him out.

"Sorry." He said.

"We both know that thing has no service so stop fiddling with it."

They avoided eye contact. Mike was the first to speak.

"Look I'm gonna grab something to eat. I'll sneak around."

The bear narrowed his brow. "Are forgetting you can't be seen? Not mention, ahhhh.' He yawned. it's too early."

Mike frowned annoyed, "Wait! I got an idea!"

"Huh, it's Christmas miracle." He stated with smirk.

"You ass. Just distract the guy handing out food and I can get some grub."

….

The bear arrived at the lunch area with his companion in tow. It was simple, chat up whoever was there and keep them busy for Mike to snatch for food for himself. For once things seemed that way due to a disturbance in the area with a couple of animals, the prey rather than the predator half. The most prominent voice being a monkey trying to question the food distributor: Tali.

She held a tray of vegetables for the bunnies and many of the smaller animals that were there. The monkey spoke over despite this. "Have you seen my brother, Andy? He didn't come back to his cage for a couple of days..."

She didn't respond, not due to rudeness mind you but, when a dozen of bunnies and other small animals start chomping at the bit for food both figuratively and literally you have your hands full. The monkey clearly didn't have the patience though, he flipped the tray out of the mongoose's hand causing the tray to land with a crash causing most of the little one's scatter, all but one. It wanted to grab the celery stick left on the ground.

Now any sane mammal at this point would realize that maybe they went too far and apologize profusely. But rationality and common sense seem to skip this animal today.

"This place isn't that large just come and help me find him!" He pleaded.

"I would help you, but I need to feed everyone here. Your not the only one with a problem." She sighed and picked up the plate. And yet again a mistake was made, he looked at the rabbit that stayed behind and scowled at it.

"These cotton-tails can wait!" He stepped on the food the bunny was inspecting.

"Have you ever thought the problem might be you?" The bunny replied innocently.

Before things got violent, Malcolm arrived in the nick of time he looked over the two as Tail picked up her tray. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked in a sour tone. He seemed sleeply.

"My brother is missing could you help me find him?" The monkey asked.

"What was his name?" He asked curiously, the response from the monkey made is eyes light up for a moment…

"Yes, let me see if we can find him. Follow me to my office. And Tali come to my office for a moment when I'm done." He walked off not bothering to wait for answer as lead the monkey to the bathroom. Now was the moment to strike, now or never.

Fighter walked to Tali as she patted the bunny on it's head and gave it some celery. Some good deeds are rewarded. He chuckled softly at the sight, this was a rarity. She heard the bear and smirked. "So your gonna stand there and watch or do I have to spoon feed you?" she asked

"Heh. No it's just refreshing to see you like this." He stated.

"Tch. You rubbed off me I guess." He narrowed his eyes, there was a question on his mind he needed answered while Mike sneaked behind into the Crate.

"Tali, you know the codes to the cages, right?"

"Why do you ask?" She narrowed her brow quizzically, her tone grown had serious.

"Our cages have codes for each of them to open, one would assume you know the code… She stared him sternly. 'Since you know that...How long have you been here?" She grew silent, her tail stopped moving and laid still on the ground.

"I can't answer that." she said.

"Right. It's fine you've done enough for me anyways just wanted to know." He placed arm on his waist and sighed.

"Two years…" she replied

"I assume they've been rough."He responded.

"That's putting it lightly. Word of advice- don't cross Malcolm, he won't hesitate to target those you love." She growled as she narrowed her brow, the malice in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Mike managed to sneak a piece of carrot as he sneaked around the crate, he tapped the crate just enough for him to hear.

"Look about yesterday-"

"Don't mention it," He scratched the back of his head.

"No. I owe you that. Heh, maybe we could chat later."

He gave a friendly smile. "Want to know more about me, falling for me already?" He joked.

"No." She stated flatly. "I want to get to know before this place changes you...or you die. Besides don't I deserve that much?"

He rose his brow quizzically, _Where was she going with this?_

"After all we have slept together, I should get to know you first." They both chuckled.

"Maybe later." He grabbed some carrots and celery from her and went to meet his companion. She sighed as soon as he was gone. She dreaded moment this but she had to obey Malcolm for now.

She walked to the bathroom area.

Malcolm stood in the center of the room. He picked through his teeth with his claw.

"I see you solved the problem rather quickly."

"Yes...it was easy to figure out." He walked past her as he stretched.

"What was it that you need me for, sir?"

"I need to get rid of another rat..." He gave her a murderous glare as he grinned.

….

The two meet near freezer area, Mike was the first to speak. "Thanks, couldn't done it without you." he munched. The bear nodded and ate his share, but he looked pensive as he chomped down on his food.

"Now that we've both had some food in us, want to continue where we left off?" he was referring to conversation prior. "There's nothing to talk about, this place for the most part is stable."

"You realize that this place has major problems right?" He pointed to the freezer across from them.

"You told me before we went to bed that there are bodies in that room, animal parts. You don't think that's a little bit suspect?"

"Yes, but it not like we can do anything about it, why not try to stay clear any potential murderers and just live our life's here?" He shrugged his shoulders avoid Mike's eye contact.

Mike paused, he looked at his friend, he was for lack of a better word, pissed. "Y- you think I like living like this!?" He gave his friend a cold stare. "I didn't spend years of my life just to be stuck in a prison while I watch my friend risk his life just so we can survive!" He spat out annoyed.

Fighter looked to the ground, he didn't want to hear this, he knew where this was going to go.

"No one can live like this do you understand? No child should go through this shit everyday and still be fine after that. You deserve better, **hell** , we deserve better!"

"And how do you know we won't go through the same process again, huh?' the bear retorted growing more annoyed by the minute. "We've been placed in a good, stable environment. Why not take advantage of it?"

Mike growled as he placed his hand on his head frustrated. "Take advantage of what, Death? Nothing hear screams exploitable, man!' he narrowed his brow and gave him a pensive stare. "This isn't about the living arrangements is it?"

 _Shit._ He thought.

"You don't want to go through the home hoping process with the humans I know it's bull, but come on!"

"We can stay here. As long as I'm here, I can keep you safe."

"You and I both know that statement is full of shit, right? This is same sich, we've been through this before."

 _Shut your mouth, now._ He glared at the mouse.

"I didn't go through losing my family just to go through this crap again! And you should feel the same!" He shouted hysterically.

Fighter gave a cold stare, he shouldn't have brought that up, but he wasn't going to stop…

"I know I can't go back to them, but that's how it goes. I made my choice. Kid,' he paused for a moment and looked away, he wiped his face. "You're the _only_ family I've got now."

The bear stared at the mouse, his eyes still gave off a cold aura."I wonder when you'll abandon me too?" he stated flatly.

Mike looked up at him, worried. "No. I-"

"Save it—Your right I should feel the same way as them, right? Locke left me hanging, and my mother orchestrated the whole thing… why should I care then?" He walked off, he was done with this.

Mike realized what he did, "Shit..." he said as he watched him walk off, a shadow lingered over the crate as he left. It's eyes focused on the mouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Should he have been so cold?

That thought rang through his mind as he walked away from the freezer area to the lunch room. However he noticed something odd… there were a wall of crates placed in front closet route to his cage. "What the heck?" Fighter spout out. He'd have to take the long way. Still, it was concerning that the crates were here now. Not many of the inhabitants could lift these crates, his first thoughts would have been to assume that the humans may have moved it, but he knew better. He decided to walk back the way he came.

 _Back with Mike_

"Damn it, I'm a-hole." Mike sighed as bit into his carrot.

He picked a sore spot for his companion and he just he had to push his buttons. But he felt that he needed to vent, not like anyone else there would care about him. He heard a rustle above him, a jackal jumped down from the crates, it had it's back toward the mouse. Clyde rose an eyebrow as he turned his head to face him. "What do we have here, aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked.

"Freakin' perfect." Mike got up and readied himself.

The bear walked toward the freezer area. He sighed. This was...childish.

He knew that but he felt terrible not just for Mike, but himself as well. This problem stayed with him, he would try to be happy for not only himself, but Mike as well. He didn't always have to act out though, there were genuine moments of joy he felt with Mike, and to some extent others as well. But unfortunately for him problems like this lingered in his mind. His ears perked up as he heard a noise from the area mike and him were eating.

Clyde cornered the mouse, he had no where to run.

 _Damn it, I really have to stop getting cornered by these chumps._ _Mike thought._

"End of the line rodent." Clyde said as he got closer.

"Like I haven't heard that line before, got anything better, pup?" He smirked.

"You'll be dead soon." He replied sharply.

"Which is exactly what you'll be if you lay a finger on him." A low voice stated behind him.

Clyde turned his head and growled annoyed, Fighter was right behind them. Don't you have the perfect timing. He thought

"Look, I don't have time to waste—it's him or me—and like I me more than anyone else here, so..."

"I think I have a better offer, **friend**." he gritted his teeth in anger but he held his composure.

 _Unless he got an unlimited bag of dog treats, I ain't budging._ He held out a cellphone. The dog tilted his head to the side quizzically, "You gonna take pictures of me mauling your friend or..." He turned his eyes to his prey.

"This thing has information that your boss would want, I'm trading it for the safety of my friend, deal?"

"You realize I could easily kill him and run right? Why would I-" He turned his head to notice Fighter managed to get unreasonably close to him quickly, he was staring face to face with him, _he could be dead ringer for Malcolm if he wasn't …_

"If you **kill** him. I don't care how far you run: it would only delay the inevitable. Why make your life shorter and filled with constant fear? Let him go and I give you the device, it's simple. Besides... ' His voice remained monotone as he had murderous glare, it was almost emotionless, his anger was noticeable and he gave a look that told the receiver: Don't test me.

" **He's Mine.** " He growled.

Clyde stepped away from the bear slowly, "Good your smart. Here." He threw the phone at the dog and caught it in his teeth.

 _This better be worth it…_ Clyde quickly ran to the bathroom phone in maw. The bear turned to the mouse, his face still had the glare.

Mike watched him walk to toward him the mouse had worried expression on his face. He didn't know what to think. "If you think I'll go down without a fight your dead wron-" He saw his face and stopped, he had tears in his eyes. His ears drooped.

"All the shit we been through, you really think I'd kill ya? _"_ _He stated trying to smile_ _._

Mike smirked, "When you make a face like that…"

"You shouldn't, I'm sorry... fratello."

"Huh? The heck's that supposed to…"

"Brother, your more than a friend to me and I've been a selfish dick. Also sorry for calling you property earlier." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it, I'm glad your ok is all." The bear then picked him up and placed him on his head causing the mouse to narrow his brow.

"Dude, I can walk on my own, chill." he said.

"Not taking any chances plus there's something I gotta do and I need to make sure your safe."

"What are you-"

"Need to make a visit to the john."

"…" He clearly didn't get the lingo. "Bathroom, j-just let me have this moment."

"Whatever, you little weirdo."

….

The bathroom was in shambles as Malcolm held Tali by her throat,"I don't take failure well, Tali. We both know that."

Water trailed down the bear's feet it came from one of the stalls. A toilet was cracked down the middle as the water spurted from it. The tiles of the bathroom as well were scratched from the fray. She struggled as she clawed at his finger tips but he wasn't letting go. He sustained minimal damage at best from the fight prior, the most noticeable being the scratch around his right eye. She on the other hand was tired and battered. He tightened his grip as she glared at the bear, defiant till the end.

"Cheer up, Your brother should be happy when I-"

"Bppsss!" Clyde shouted with his mouth full as he came into the room. He looked at the damage and dropped the phone of out his mouth to speak."What couldn't reach the toilet in time?" He joked.

Malcolm gave a flat expression and nonchalantly threw the mongoose to the wall, the tile cracked upon impact and she was knocked out cold. "Is the mouse dead this time?" He asked spitting out blood on the groud.

"...Noooo, but I have something better?" He sounded unsure as he pointed to the phone.

"...A phone?"

Clyde nodded his head

"A phone?" He repeated.

"Yes..." He gave him a blank look, and picked up the phone to inspect it. "The only reason your not dead right now is because I'm curious myself..." He flipped open the phone and noticed the picture it was on. He stared at it pensively…He stared at it in silence—His brow narrowed and he then crushed the top portion of the phone. He threw it over where Tali's body was.

Clyde went wide eyed he noticed the mongoose unmoving, He tensed up… _Shit._ He slowly tried to walk passed him. Unfortunately for him Malcolm wasn't going to let him go so easily, he was grabbed by his neck. "I admit that phone was important, but you disobeyed me...I've decided that none of you will die today, you still have use. However, I think I need some...stress relief." He smiled grimly at his victim then looked at the crowbar in the bathroom, it had a bit of red on it. "Just like old times, my little pup". He reached for it and grinned.

….

Fighter sneaked back to the bathroom area as he hid behind some crates. He tried to listen from a far to hear anything from the room, but there was nothing? He hadn't bother going in because he didn't want to be alone with polar bear. He knew from the get-go he seemed off. He heard foot steps slowly getting louder.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

He saw the polar bear walk out of the room, hands behind his back with bits of red on his paws as he walked away from the room with a satisfied smile. This didn't feel right at all. He had to wait just in case he decided to come back. Even if he knew Tali might be…He shuddered thinking about it.

He entered the room after some time passed and what greeted him made his heart sink. Both of his cohorts were beaten within an inch of their lives, Tali was unconscious, blood dripping from her head, even a piece of fur from the tip of her tail was missing leaving as pink portion out. Clyde could barely stand up, he was scratched up and battered moreover, his eyes were swollen...

The bear walked over to Tali first, he grabbed a piece of paper towel from a stall and crawled up to the tap and let the water run. He patted the wet paper on the mongoose's head before getting some toilet paper from the open stall to wrap on her head as he placed it on her head. This caught the attention of the jackal as he heard the tap run and paper being ripped from the roll… he paused then quickly responded: "Have you come to kill me?' he coughed dryly. "Hope...you...brought friends, b-bitch". He spat out blood on the floor. "I'm ready to die—On my terms...hehehe!" He chuckled grimly, the bravado was ignored by the black bear.

"I doubt Malcolm needs help to kill any of us off." Fighter stated as mater of fact.

"Oh, it's you." His tone grew sour as he recognized the who the voice belonged too. He looked at Clyde, he knew this was his fault. He walked toward the jackal.

"What, came to rub it in?" He stroked the back of Clyde's head as he looked over his head for any more bruises or cuts. He growled annoyed at the unwanted contact, but he didn't stop."If this is a pity party then you can just leave right now!" He scowled his eyes were too swollen to look menacing, Fighter could only see a single brown eye, it didn't stop him from trying.

Yet again, Fighter didn't flinch, nor did he try to leave. This felt familiar to him. _No one deserves to be left alone like this. Let alone beaten this badly._ _He thought_ _._

Clyde shook erratically but maintained his ferocity. He showed his fangs still bloody from his previous bout; his blood or his combatant's there wasn't a clear distinction, but the bitter smell from his mouth wasn't pleasant, it was a pungent aroma. "Nothing can change this, not you, not the rat or that bloody goose!" He stated with venom in his voice, but it sounded quavered. "Get it through your head. **We are stuck here** : Live with it."

Fighter let the words sink in, then immediately spat out: "So what? Get back up again." A fuse had been lit in the jackal's mind, but it didn't reach it's destination. Whether it was cruel fate or just bad luck the explosion didn't happen. Just a cheap, tired firework.

"Are you in your own little world or has your brain finally went rotten?" He laughed sardonically.

"What's the matter lost your bite?"

"You know why we can't leave."

"Because some poor old dog with his psychotic friend decided to quit and pull everyone down with him?' He patted Clyde's head. "I'd laugh, but there's nothing funny here." The jackal shook at the contact.

"One more, one more time. You do that again and I will **bite your face off**!" He growled his smoky voice cracked. "Do you think I don't see what's going on here? I don't give a damn if it's 'funny' to you. If you think this small display of kindness will win me over then your as dense as freakin' dodo". He coughed bitterly as he voice became hoarse. "Just because your a 'nicer' version of him doesn't change anything!" He spat out again luckily for him it was just spit and not blood this time.

"Brutality is welcome in a world like this,' He gave a wolf like grin. "In fact it's encouraged. If you think you can give me some friendship rousing bull than you can just leave me here, I don't need that crap." He paused for moment. _Why—Why did you let this happen, mama?_ He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes _._ "You don't know how wretched this world can be…Just give up—No one will fault you doing so."

 _He remembered seeing larger jackals in a cage, they didn't even bother to look at him as he was as he was pulled away from them by a human. All while another small bear watched with an almost sickening glee across their face. The small jackal stared at the two as tears dropped from his eyes...They could do nothing as their child was pulled away._

"The world is...complicated, I'm not gonna tell you everything is going to be fine. It's terrible, but that's because we're stuck in difficult place," The bear responded. The jackal scoffed, it was obvious. The bear continued regardless. "We don't have much control here. As far he's concerned we're just toys in his little game," he referred to Malcolm. "But that doesn't mean we have to play fair, does it?"

"Huh?" Clyde responded confused.

"Use your head—it's the most powerful weapon you have that your opponent can't use." He gave a melancholy sigh, "I know you've given up, but let's look it this way: What to do you have to loss trying another time when things look so bleak?"

 _Failure, Death almost anything in between._ Clyde thought as he shook his head dismissively, but then realized that was stupid because of the throbbing pain he felt. The bear noticed. "Do you know where I can find a first aid kit? I dragged on."

"Tch, the stupid humans placed it near the freezer." He nodded as the bear got up and walked out of the bathroom. Clyde held his head in pain, "Stupid cub." He heard groaning from beside him. "

"Ugh, I'm surprised—He didn't kill me?" She tried to stand up but fell back into the wall. She noticed an item next to her.

"Watch it, beauty. Prince charming ain't here right now." he stated.

"Remind me again why I haven't ripped out your ton-" She turned to see his battered form.

She realized that he must of intervened. "You-"

"Look like shit? That happens when a small polar bear with strength of an ox and a freaking crowbar beats the ever loving sh-"

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

He frowned annoyed. "Don't get it twisted, I came in at the wrong time and just took your place. It was a complete accident. And if the roles were reversed and I wasn't like this I'd leave..."

"At least were both alive." She sighed.

"If you call this living." He tapped his eye with his paw, it stung as he winced for a moment.

"Can you not be negative for one min-" She froze at the sound of footsteps.

 _Tap Tap Tap._

"I found the kit." They both relaxed as they heard his voice.

"Damn it, could you be any more stupid?!" The jackal shouted.

The bear walked up to Tali and gave proper treatment. He wrapped pieces of gauze on her head.

"Not the best, but it's the least I can do." He said.

"Thanks." she rubbed her head. He walked toward Clyde with kit in hand and pulled out an ice-pack. He carefully placed it on his head.

Clyde gave a content sigh. The cold sensation from the ice pack numbed his pain for a moment. The bear pondered for a moment as he looked at his allies. This was it, he knew what had to be done. His words echoed his mind: " _No one can live like this do you understand? You deserve better, heck we deserve better!"_

He saw the cellphone broken beside Tali and picked it up. "If you wanted a pizza, it's not gonna happen." Clyde said.

"I already said that, you dense dingo." Tali gave a closed smile.

"No, it's still good. Well, the bottom portion anyway. I can still get the voice mail on this thing."

"So?" Clyde shook his head. The bear narrowed his brow, he was getting an idea.

"When's the next fight?" he asked them both.

"This Friday." Clyde responded. "And for once Malcolm is going to participate due to the humans growing a brain and putting all of the heavy hitters first. I dobut they'd bring you though." Clyde tilted his head, he was dubious about where he was going with this.

"I need the both you, if we do this, everyone can leave here, it will take some time." He inhaled deeply, and turned his head to Tali. "Do you trust me?" She nodded and looked at Clyde.

"Got nothing better to do." he said. _Pity party just got it's third member._

"I need your tail." Fighter said flatly.

"Buy her dinner first, hehe!" Clyde retorted as he chuckled in pain.

They both rolled their eyes."I need a piece of it...it's ok if you don't…." Without hesitation, she slashed the exposed bit of her tail off. Blood dripped on the floor as he quickly wrapped her tail up to stop the bleeding.

He was surprised she noticed and spoke. "I won't hesitate, if there's an opportunity to get out of here than I'm taking it. I trust you. Now."

He blushed for a moment,"Thank you. We have work to do till Friday comes, here's the plan…." He started to write something on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Clyde asked as he saw the a few a words on the ground and a crudely drawn diagram.

"Just tell us, it'll be easier for him". Tali stated as the jackal scowled. The bear sighed as he started to tell them his plan.

 _Later that night._

The lone cub carried a small box with him as he enter his cage. The mouse stirred for a moment as he looked at him tired."Hey kid..." The bear sighed and looked at his companion addressing him.

Fighter responded first. "I want to apologize for before, I was… an idiot. I shouldn't have lashed out on you."

"It was as sore spot man, it's stupid for me to bring up." The mouse twirled his whiskers bashfully.

"Some scars don't heal I guess."

"They don't heal at all." Mike said flatly pointing to the one on his cheek. He sheepishly looked away from him a moment, then clutched his fist.

"I shouldn't have placed blame on anyone—Especially Locke before."

"And what about-' He paused but the bear picked up where he left off. Clearly avoiding the question.

"The others were badly injured but they'll manage.' He smiled. ' I have a plan chum, I just need you to do one thing." He gave a Cheshire cat grin.

"What?"

"Play dead." He was still smiling.

"… I swear if this is a euphemism for bitch, I'm punching you in the balls." Mike frowned annoyed.

"Eh, it's about your speed".

The mouse glared at his friend. "Sorry, wanted the last word".

"You lovable-ass". He stated.


	6. Chapter 6

_Friday Noon, the bathroom area_

Three animals stood in the bathroom, a belligerent tension emanated from two of them. The only thing holding them back from assaulting their domineer was one thought: freedom. Despite their doubts this was their one opportunity and despite the odds they were willing to take them to see this through and gain what was rightfully theirs.

The polar bear spoke first: "Is everything in order?" He folded his arms as he looked at his subordinates.

"Yes, the humans should arrive shortly to pick us up." Tali her voice was calm and monotone.

"Are their any complications I should be worried about?" He looked at Clyde sternly, he knew who he was referring too. "Fighter hasn't left his cage for a while—It's not like he has anything to go out for."

Malcolm rubbed his snout only to conceal a small smirk. "Good, both of you go to your cages." he waved them both off as he waited to hear their footsteps cease before walking out of the bathroom, he had to visit someone.

He walked past the lunch area, an eerie silence was left in the area. All the animals were in their cages, a shame for him really but it makes things easier. He made his way to the bear's cage, he saw him covered with an old cloth that covered his body leaving his head only visible. He was looking down at a pink object on the floor of the cage.

"Well, don't you look like garbage?"

Considering this was coming from him, it was less of an insult and more of a compliment. Even after all this time the polar bear still looked as unkempt. On closer inspection the hair on top his head was left a mess, they resembled a thistle bush, and the most notable thing he noticed was his sideburns. They were single large strands of hair, both of them went down to his shoulders. Although he wasn't one to talk, his sideburns were just as unkempt as Malcolm's except he had three to deal with the top portion jutted upward while the other two causally went downward toward his shoulders. "Looking at that tail wont bring that rodent back." The bear didn't even respond, not even a glare.

"Dwelling on the past won't bring him back, just forget everything—it's easier that way."He didn't mind the silence, it made things more simpler that way.

"Instead of sitting there moping around why not use your energy for something more fun?" he gave a proud smile.

"I've seen the way you enjoyed our fight together before," Fighter looked up at the Malcolm, his eyes still the same a serene ocean like blue, calm but it didn't match what was bellow it. His smile was something he never wanted to see again, it was a warped, demented smile. It was a warning than anything else: It screamed he might wear you like a hat, if you were left in a room with him. But more than anything, it looked pained, tired even. A predatory grin.

"There is no room for companionship here. It only gets in the way. For you to survive you need to pry away what hinges you from accomplishing your goals and destroy whatever is left of it." He stamped the ground fervently. " **Pull** it apart, **slash** it, **crush** it and place it all in pile. That is what you need to do." He turned away from the bear he still was silent. "When all else fails find leverage and use it to acquire your end. After all...Brutality is welcome in a world like this, It's encouraged."

The bear went wide eyed as he remembered that phrase… He shook violently but still kept silent. But this time he gave a fierce gaze. To Malcolm's untrained eyes in this state that the bear was in he looked submissive. However, he was anything but.

His gaze matched that of a wolf. Wolves themselves communicate through eye contact it can be simple as a greeting, to instill dominance or just a natural social gesture. A picture is worth a thousand words and it was at that moment he looked into his adversaries eyes, he knew what he was up against. He peered into his soul and what he saw only brought him a cold anger, something he knew all to well. The polar bear gave a predatory grin, he felt he gained victory over the 'broken' bear as he continued to walk to his cage.

"I can't wait to mold you into a better fighter, an efficient killing machine". He stated coldly. Fighter waited till he heard him leave.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Click._

He took a deep breath. _I end this… Today._ He got up from his spot and opened his cage, a small figure following him out.

….

The truck arrived in the parking lot of building where the arena was held. Two humans came out of the truck and took the cages from the back. One of them carried two cages while the other human took one. Both of them walked toward the nearly rundown building. One of the captive animals spoke: "It feels good to be back." Malcolm sighed contently.

"Because I love the smell of dead animals, fast food, and the sound of rowdy humans. Simply maggggnificent." Clyde rolled his eyes. "Watch your tongue, cur. I'll rip it out if you interrupt me again." The polar scowled.

"Not like I did besides, not the first time I've heard that before." He stared at Tali's cage.

"Which is why you need to be silent..." He stopped as he heard something as they reached the door of the building, his ears twitched. Tali interrupted.

"For once could you listen to him?" He smiled, "Thank you." She then shuddered for a moment as they entered the building.

A tapping sound came from underneath the truck something rolled out, it was a mouse. "Come on, kid. Whatever your planing we have to be quick." Fighter rolled out from underneath the truck, he tidied himself up. His sideburns were trimmed making him at least a little more presentable, but he a new addition to his attire: Cloth wrapped around his arms from his paws straight up to his wrists. He took note of the truck bumper plate. Mike continued. "Can't believe you held on under that thing for so long."

He felt his hands sting from the heat of the truck. "The cost of freedom isn't cheap. That was nothing—Let's find a phone." Mike nodded as they both ran into the building.

They walked through the halls of the building avoiding many of the humans there, some wanted to watch the fights while others were there for betting. They were 'humble' observers to the savagery that the animals had to go through, but they were nothing compared to those who kept the animals in captivity for events like these. The two made their way to room labeled 'employees only' but as they reached the door a rattling sound was heard. They both dove behind the nearest thing available: a trash can. Two humans walked out of the door.

"Damn I need a smoke. John, you got a light?" One of the humans said.

"No, I ran out lighter fluid yesterday I told you to bring one!" The other said.

"Shit! let's go to a convenience store across the street." They both walked past the trash can.

Mike spoke first."Thank god, these idiots are incompetent."

"Shh!" The bear said.

"Dude, no one's hear!"

"Not taking any chances we're going up the stairs." As they entered a control room they noticed the recording equipment. They had monitors showing every angle of of the fighters on the ground floor. A couple of headphones and microphones on the desk. As well as...A phone it was red. Mike tripped over something as he entered the room with Fighter.

"Gah, what the hell?" It was a pencil. Fighter picked it up. _Good._ He thought. They both headed to the phone and climbed up on to the desk using one of the chairs. Fighter pulled out the damaged cellphone and placed it on the table. He pulled the red phone and dialed 911. Mike looked at him puzzled. "What's that number?" Mike asked.

"Don't know. On the cell it said: 'In case of emergency dial this.' So I'm doing it." He then tapped a button combination on the phone to get a voice mail. He remembered a more dire message was on the phone.

"911 what's your emergency?" A lady responded. He found the message after dialing he placed it near the phone's receiver:

"Hey Mal, time to pay up! We know you can't afford this warehouse anymore."

Sounds of shuffling were heard, a muffled voice came from the phone.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

The operator spoke briefly. "Hello sir, are you alright?!" The man on the other end of the phone, was panting he sounded exhausted. A crashing sound was heard followed by a loud thud, it sounded like the phone slid as well. But what next was very clear: _BANG BANG BANG._ Followed by silence. There was the sound of movement of feet running into the distance, followed by an animal screeching. That was the end of the message. The operator was silent but she collected herself.

"I'm sending help now, tracking the call." Mike and Fighter pumped their fists. He then realized something, he looked for a paper on the desk with equipment and wrote something down: Pier 22 Sycamore docks. Truck plate: Drk315To

He hid the phone and the paper in under the desk where the equipment was. Then looked at the monitors intently. Mike noticed and responded. "What are you doing?"

"Gathering information on the enemy..." He stated flatly while not looking at his friend. The mouse sighed. "You'd better hurry than we have to leave before they come back."

"No worries things are getting—interesting down there." He watched the monitors display the ring below.

The stands were packed with people to watch the matches. A single polar bear stood in the arena, he gave a grim smile as he looked at the create holding his opponents. It opened and out of it came a badger. A white stripe went down from it's head to it's tail and it's body was jet black. It growled as it saw the bear. The bear cracked his knuckles as he still had his grim smile wrapped around his lips. He ran at the badger, he wasn't incredibly fast but he did look intimidating, he hunched forward as he ran with his claws out barely touching the ground.

The badger ran at his foe as well, matching the same audacity the bear had. However, the difference was soon made clear. As soon as the badger got into range of him he slashed toward him, the bear stepped to the side of the blow and grabbed the animal by it's neck with one arm and slammed the poor creature into the ground. Then proceed to kick the thing into the pillar landing back first into it, it barely got up but it growled to save face.

The badger charged again, injured from the previous encounter but it didn't give up. It leaped forward to bite him, The bear gave a predatory grin as he in turn gave a toothy grin. It missed it's attempt just barely, now it was his turn.

 _Splurt!_

He let his jaw hinge on the badger, he tasted blood as let his fangs go deeper. The badger struggled trying to escape the bear hold, but it's efforts were in vain as it started to go limp. When Malcolm realized this he scoffed and threw his opponent away, like a broken toy. "Next." He licked his lips. Then the lights went out over the arena.

The mouse responded worried. "Kid, what the hell did you do?"

Fighter shrugged his shoulders. "It's not me."

In the arena the polar bear was not even alarmed by the sudden change, he sniffed the air only to realize that his opponent was already out of their cage: _Hehehehehe._

The laughter started, he couldn't determine precisely where. It felt like it was all around him. _HEHEHEHEHAHA!_ It grew louder as he stopped and took a deep breath… Silence, just silence as he continued to take deep breathes. _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

It emerged from beside him as the animal went forward to bite him.

 _CRUNCH, SNAP-_

The crowd grew silent they didn't know what transpired during the mini blackout. Tension rose in the crowd just what happened? The lights flickered for a moment, a single figure stood and finally after a brief pause the lights came back on. The sights made every spectator roar in awe. The bear caught the hyena in his paws during the blackout and the results left it limp and unmoving, held it by it's neck. Again, he threw it into the other dead animal.

He clapped his hands for moment, if only to dust of his paws from his rather dirty opponent. His fur had a bit of dust on it. He looked to see his another opponent in the cage, a grey wolf. It growled as it ran forward at him it was very quick, able to dart around the bear with ease. The bear tried to grasp the wolf, but it evaded capture with ease, leaving scratches on his attacker. The occupants in the cage on the ground floor noticed the struggle.

"Huh, maybe Malcolm will finally lose this one." Clyde gave a small smile hoping that he wouldn't have to see the bear again, but it was Tali's turn to be negative nancy this time. She noticed a grin still Malcolm's face.

"Not on your life."

"Why's it gotta be mine?"

"Your the most,' She looked up in the cage thinking of a better word. But gave up. "Most likely to die?"

Clyde pouted annoyed as he continued to watch.

The wolf darted from left to right trying to confuse the bear, his smile still on his face. The wolf manage to get behind the bear and leap forward just as it was about to slash the bear, it disappeared from his sight. The bear had jump over the wolf as it reached it him and slammed it's feet into into it's back.

 _Crunch_

It whimpered for a moment, as the bear looked at it, not even a grimace could be seen on the bear's face.

From the monitor Fighter saw what transpired. He sighed and jumped off the desk. He'd seen what he needed.

He picked up the mouse and quickly ran at of the room to get his ride home _._ The monitor showed a smiling a bear elated at the crowd cheering, he truly felt happy only for a moment as he waited for the handler's to pick him up. They were placed in the truck, he sighed contently. _Glorious._ He thought. He felt tired from the bout as he drifted from in and out of consciousness. Maybe a rest wouldn't hurt for a little while…


	7. Chapter 7

Malcolm yawned for a moment as he was starting to wake up from his slumber. His ears twitched.

 _Odd._ He expected to hear the sounds of the animals braying about food by now from his cage. He shook his head as he slowly rose up. Maybe he would taunt the other bear again see if he would break, that would be fun. _Show him a real taste of-_

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted as he opened his eyes to see that his surroundings had changed from the warehouse to an enclosed room, There were four cages around him including his own. The room was at least lit well, he turned his head to the left see an another room the door was wide open leading to a closet? While the right was a closed door.

His mouth went agape as he took in his new surroundings, _What happened?_ He thought. He heard cackling from one of the cages in front of him.

"HAHAHA. The look at his face!" he knew that was Clyde _...He would be dead soon._ He got up and growled. "Tch, Hey there Mally, welcome to the police station."

The polar bear narrowed his brow. "What?!" he said annoyed gripping his cage. Surprisingly enough the Jackal had a huge grin on his face, this had been the happiest he'd seen the dog. He didn't care though, what mattered was what happened while he was out. Again, he narrowed his brow again in anger. Clyde gave him a sly smile and spoke.

"While you were out cold, the police managed to find the warehouse filled with animals and arrest the humans…." The Jackal went on jeering and making snide remarks, they fell on deaf ears, one thing filled his mind as he gripped the bars tightly, then he noticed something familiar about the cage…

Tali responded to Clyde, the voice came from beside of Malcolm. "That's enough taunting Clyde, do you want him to throw a fit?"

He reached his paw out from the cage.

"Please what's he gonna do walk out off the ca-"

 _Beep Beep Click._

The jackal eyes went wide as heard that noise. He knew that noise well...They kept them in the same cages in the warehouse.

 _Tap Tap Tap Click._

He froze as he saw the polar bear come toward the cage. He sighed inwardly. _Not my brightest moment…_ This was it, all this time he stayed in captivity and he was going to die when he was finally free of it...Someone up there was laughing at him. He would've done the same. And yet things still worked out for him…

He saw another animal guarding his cage, Fighter.

Malcolm rose his eyebrows, he questioned why the bear looked different, but he could only guess that he was partly responsible. "My, my you learned the code?" Malcolm exclaimed.

"You literally just entered in front of me: 332." He folded his arms while leaning on the cage.

"I can only assume you are responsible for this change of scenery?"

He shrugged "It's not fancy, but it's better than that little hole we were living in."

"Believe me when I'm thorough with you, hmhmhm" He chuckled grimly, "There won't be enough to fill a hole." He stood up from the cage wall and rose his fists scoffed at him. "Really? Your going to protect him? It's pathetic honestly."

"Please, your more pathetic than he is." He replied.

"Wha- oh you misunderstood me, he's a lost cause." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Dick." Mike said while Clyde sat there annoyed.

He continued, "What I meant was that it's pathetic that you think this little coup saved anyone." He gave a humorless smile. Fighter narrowed his brow in anger at his bold-faced lie. "I provided the animals with safety, they stay in warehouse and have food, security. All while we risk our lives to protect them and you threw it away."

"That's b-bull and you k-know it." A soft voice beside Tali's cage exclaimed. It was the raccoon.

"My thoughts exactly, just how did the snow leopard escape it cage if it's so safe?" Fighter responded.

"A glitch? Human technology is flawed you know. Besides I held back the leopard."

"True. But isn't it a little too convenient that the leopard got out and ran to my cage? Heck, I didn't even hear the sounds of the animals you claimed to protect? I would have expected a mass panic, but it was quiet." Fighter stared him down. "Furthermore -" Malcolm interrupted him by clapping his hands condescendingly.

"Well done, you figured out that I wanted you gone because I deemed you a threat. Brilliant observation, anything else that slipped through the cracks that I have to add to the pi-"

"Your also responsible for the mis-," Fighter corrected himself and sighed. "Dead animals, aren't you?" He said coldly. For that one moment Malcolm actually looked serious. The others were dead silent. The raccoon narrowed it's brow in anger. Tali spoke first.

"What?!" Clyde looked at the polar bear quizzically, it was possible but this was a leap in logic. She continued, "I've known about the missing animals but what does he have to gain from that? Hell, how do you know their even dead to begin with?" She narrowed her brow at Fighter.

"Because when I went to the freezer alone there was a pile of animals there." He shuddered remembering that.

"And why should we-" Malcolm was interrupted by the Raccoon.

"Believe him? I was there in the pile, Malcolm—You made sure it..." Malcolm stayed silent watching Fighter briefly… The raccoon continued. "You can't get rid of me..." The raccoon voice grew tired "I was trying to _help_ you, trying to _comfort_ you! But every time you threw me to the side! " He exclaimed fervently, "Move on. It isn't to late…" The raccoon stated weakly.

"I already have...' Malcolm stated coldly. He jumped forward to slash Fighter, but the bear blocked the blow and counter punched him in the jaw. He staggered for a moment then spat out a tooth. "Not holding back this time?"

"No way in hell." He stated.

"Good. " A broad smile grew on his face. He ran forward swiping his claws at him. Fighter dodged them with ease. Malcolm rose an eyebrow as if he was fascinated by something. "Keep dodging, **boy**. I'm sure you'll tire me out eventually." He said mockingly.

"Fine." He growled.

"It's so easy to-" He dodge a jab aimed straight for his throat. He tried to retaliate by trying to grab him, Fighter spun and ducked under his reach and aimed a punch straight to his knee. He growled in pain as Fighter went back into his stance again.

Malcolm paused for a moment, he wasn't faster than him by much. Malcolm feinted a punch with a jab and went for a kick to his stomach. His opponent cringed in pain but still retaliated with a kick of his own aimed to the same knee he hit before. "Hpmh, I thought you boxers weren't supposed to know how to kick?"

Fighter rolled his eyes as heard him, why would he limit himself to one option in a fight like this? It would be stupid. They both knew that but he wanted some reaction out of the bear something to make him slip, no luck. But this gave him an idea as he remembered something. Fighter reared his shoulder forward to tackle him. Malcolm avoided as made his way around him. he kept an eye on the polar bear as he tried to slip out of his vision, he wouldn't let that happen.

He ran toward Malcolm, he continued to aim for his vital points: his head, neck, stomach and each time he avoided it wasting his energy slowly. He then tried something drastic. He rushed forward and swung a straight punch at him, Malcolm dodged but didn't account for him continue. He spun his body around and hit him with a slashing elbow strike to his jaw.

 _Crack_

A single voice was heard from a cage. "Yesssss." Tali said excited. Her blood lust was showing. Clyde and Mike looked at each other shook their heads. Not gonna touch that one.

Malcolm held his jaw, it stung. He felt a sharp pain in his jaw but he needed this. He saw Fighter swing again he ducked then his eye caught something. His leg moving for a kick, it wasn't perfect but he needed this in order to win. He took the kick to his cheek then rolled back toward the tool closet. He sunk into the dark room with Fighter running after him.

Mike went wide eyed as he realized what was happening.

"Pitch, wait! " He shouted, the three others looked at him dubiously. He then realized what he said.

"Shit..."

Clyde smiled albeit briefly, _Knew that wasn't he real name._

 _…._

The room was small. Tools were laid out on a wall beside him in front of him was a sink, it dripped slowly: _Plip. Plip. Plip._ His sight wasn't entirely useless he could recognize some shapes, but he couldn't find his opponent. His ears perked... _Creak..._ He rolled to the sink area and dodged a slash from Malcolm. "Congratulations you've cornered your self." He jeered.

He lunged forward to grab him. Fighter crouched under his grasp and grabbed his hand and threw him into the tool wall. The tools fell down around him, he picked up something with his paw… He roared as he charged at him.

Fighter darted around him, he kept slashing at him with his left hand. He slipped under it and gave him uppercut followed by hook aimed downward on his head, he fell to the ground. Malcolm slowly rose up, Fighter saw this and charged forward he wanted to knock him out. In his haste however, he regretfully didn't notice the small smile his opponent had. He merely tucked his head to the side of his punch only jab a screw driver in his foot, it bled and blood dripped unto the floor.

"GAHHH!" He screamed in pain as he felt the tool dig into his flesh, he reached for his foot in pain. Only for the bear to take advantage of this opportunity and grab his arm in turn. He gave a sadistic grin as he held his arm, he placed his foot on the bear's back and started to pull.

"GRAAH!" He screamed again.

"Shhh! Just a bit more..." Malcolm continued to pull his arm until… _Pop._ He pulled the arm our of it's socket.

"ARGGGHHH!" He yowled in pain as he Malcolm let him fall to the ground. He almost teared up at the amount of pain he felt, first his leg, now his arm he growled annoyed. His attacker smiled at his work. Then he got another idea.

"Y' know what would be fantastic?" Fighter stayed silent he was in a large amount of pain, but he didn't want to give him any satisfaction. He panted as he gave him a determined look.

"How about I let you watch me take the mouse from you personally?" He looked down at him still grinning. One thought went through his mind. He had to ask despite the amount of pain he was in.

"…Just…Why…Why would you do this?" He gasped.

"Because you took the one thing that mattered to me. I worked hard to create a never ending cycle. Just enough to sustain me, It's the only thing that matters anymore..." He walked forward toward Fighter as he rubbed his wrists on his foot to get the blood on him.

"After all, Pain is necessary to play this little game we've been playing, right?"

 _Game…_ He thought that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Now then, watch as I take every thing from you, oh and one more thing," He kicked the bear hard in his stomach. "YAARGHH!" he screeched.

"That's so they think your dead, little sheep…" he walked toward the entrance and stopped. "Now your screwed." he chuckled a bit before he left. The bear growled as he looked at the floor…

 _NOT YET!_

… _._

Mike entered the code into the last cage. It beeped for a moment and clicked. Tali walked out of the cage."So his name is Pitch?" Mike sighed the cat was out of the bag,

"Yea. He doesn't like that name for good reason. He choose Fighter because it fit." She narrowed her brow for a moment and opened her mouth to ask another question, but then stopped. It was his decision and she had no business prying further.

Clyde intruded. "He can call himself whatever he wants-"

"YAARGHH!" They all froze as they heard the blood curdling scream…

 _Tap Tap Tap_

They saw Malcolm emerge from the darkness of the room, his wrists had blood on them. He folded his arms and watched them with a condescending smile… Silence, no one said anything, Clyde was the first to respond.

"Now...I know this looks bad, but we need to calm-"

"Fucking **BASTARD**!" Mike ran forward to the bear at full speed.

"Ok, reasonable but we need-"

"I'll rip his freaaking **EYE** out!" Tali screamed as she charged with the mouse.

"Oh come on! When does this ever friggin' work!" He charged with them. Mike ran up to Malcolm's leg and bit into it, he sighed in response. Tali crawled up his leg to scratch his eye, he caught her the moment she tried and threw her into the raccoon's cage, the raccoon recoiled back in his cage as Tali rose up again. he shook off the mouse as he walked forward to Clyde.

He gave a cocky grin. "Look at that the pup grew a spine, I wonder how long it takes before it's **gone**." He lunged forward to kick the jackal. He dodged the blow with ease, he went for another and he slipped right under it, he in turn slashed his knee with his paw.

Malcolm paused for a moment but kept his composure. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around, other than clean up..." he smiled wickedly, it took him a moment for him to realize what he meant, the cheap firework finally went off. Clyde saw the mouse on the desk beside the bear with a pencil in hand.

He decided to stall.

"I'm tired of this."

Malcolm scoffed in return, " I never get tired seeing you fail, it's quite amusing." He smirked.

"Oh no, you misheard me." He gave a sly grin, then gave a stern look. "I've been feed lies for my entire life, I sat around and played my part because I was afraid of you.' He paused as he saw the mouse jump from the desk pencil in hand. "Today—I bite **back**." Mike stabbed the pencil right into his arm. He held on to it as Malcolm yelped in pain.

This was his time to strike. He leapt up in the air and spun around to give the bear a devastating drop-kick to the chest as the bear landed outside the tool closet door. Mike rolled with the bear as well and landed right in front of him.

Tali rushed forward as Clyde was getting up to finish Malcolm as he slowly rose up. Again, she went for his eye… and history repeats itself, he caught her by her neck. She flailed around to no avail. He then stomped down on Mike's tail. He couldn't move. Clyde was about run forward but Malcolm spoke, he began to recognize what was going to happen.

"In spite of all that bravery, what does it get you in the end? A choice...Who gets to die first? It's on you." He smirked holding his prizes...Clyde was silent he didn't have the right to choose. Malcolm saw this and began to gloat. "Well, well the pup is speechless, how about a make another." He tightened his grip on her neck.

 _Snap_

The jackal's shut his eyes as he heard the sound of bones snapping...but there was silence? He would've been gloating by now: "Oh I'm sorry, mind if I **snap** in?!" Fighter stood behind him, his fist placed firmly in the side of his ribs.

"Gahrrg." Malcolm dropped Tali to the ground as he fell forward. He held his ribs in pain as Mike safely ran to Fighter side.

Malcolm's first thought would have been how, but that was immediately answered. His leg had been patched up with the cloth from his dangling right arm. He still kept his left paw curled into a fist.

"Aren't… hah…Your resilient. I won't make the same mistake twice. I got your your good arm" Malcolm panted as rose up again.

"No, your first mistake was to assume I'd be one of the sheep. Your second is when you started this game."

 _Beep Beep Click._

Tali opened the other cage with the raccoon he walked out with her. Malcolm noticed and laughed. "Ha ha. What can that miserable rodent do?"

"Not a rodent." The raccoon replied flatly.

Fighter and Clyde stared at each other, they nodded. Clyde got into position behind him.

Fighter charged forward with his injured leg first, and went to strike with his left hand. Malcolm smiled he ran forward to slip under the punch. However it wasn't a punch he was going for, he should have been watching his feet. His injured leg was his leading leg, he stepped forward slightly, twirled his body to generate some speed and momentum, landed on his left hand and delivered a cartwheel kick with his rear leg: It hit him square in the face.

 _Crack_

The impact sent him falling back toward Clyde. He let him fall on his back and roll toward Tali. And landed with a large thud, he was still conscious. Both Clyde and Fighter ran to him held him down. The mongoose looked over him. Malcolm gave a pained gasp.

"Hah, hah. Where has the time gone? Yesterday I was crushing my enemies. Now I'm being held back by two little pissants. He looked at Tali as she stared down at him. "And what of you? All those empty threats and nothing to show for it? Don't you fell sorr- AHHHH!"

 _Pop!_

Malcolm cried out loud in pain as Tali pulled out his good eye, she held it in her palm. She gave the polar bear a cold expression as he writhed in pain as her two cohorts got off the bear. Clyde was the first to respond: "I was not ready for today." he stated flatly.

"Neither was I,' he cringed for a moment, "But that didn't stop me from seeing the signs..." He thought back to their previous conversations. He was only broken out of his thought process was the laughter from Malcolm.

"Heh, heh, heh.' He laughed as held hand over his eye socket. "Finally did something, dear? How bout you do something useful for once and aim lower." He pointed to his neck. Tali responded unamused.

"Your like a cat with nine lives, except I want to see you die nine times." She was about to finish the job before the raccoon stepped in.

"May I talk with him?" He said, Tali was going to reply, but she was interrupted by Malcolm.

"Heh. What does the poor excuse for a rodent have to say?"

The raccoon sat behind him as he held his head. He spoke with a serious expression on his face.

"We've known each other for a long time. I can't say that they've been pleasant, you used to chase me around the warehouse for fun.' He laughed bitterly. "I think you changed the moment when are owner died…What made you take his name?' He shook his head. "You hated the humans, specifically him because he took out your eye with a bottle…"

Everyone narrowed the brow at that bit of information. He continued. "Whatever it was you changed for worst, you didn't care for anything else, just to cause and inflict more pain on others, outside or inside the ring." He sighed feeling the one-sided nature of the conversation. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that I thought there was some good in you, or the fact I didn't think to run further away from you when I had the chance…"

Malcolm scoffed bitterly. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to start to care? Repent for what I've done? Your just as dense as the others. I'd eat you, and kill everyone if the situation were reversed, you stupid rodent." The raccoon paused as he held the bear tighter….

"My name is Jimmy,"

 _SNAP!_

"And this is the closest thing to closure I can get." He let his limp head drop to the three of the boys stayed silent as the saw what happened...

Tali on other hand….

"That," She smiled contently "Was music to my ears."

"A-are you gonna be alright?" Fighter tilted his head to the side dubiously.

"Yes, I will be." She said calmly.

"Cause it seems like your about to go coo-coo for cocoa puffs?" Clyde responded.

Tali walked into the tool closet, eye still in hand. She responded without looking back. "Tell you what, if you see the animal that killed your brother in cold blood die in front of you and feel anything, but joy. Then you have the high ground."

Mike waited till she was out of ear shot."Gentlemen, this is why I follow one rule and one rule alone when flirting with women:" They paused as they looked down at him. "Never stick your dick in crazy." They both rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

Clyde sighed. "If we end up together someplace, I swear we need to get a drink together just to forget this."

"Agreed." They all sat in their separate cages. Each tired from the events that transpired. Jimmy placed the body in back in the cage, everyone was creeped out at first, but it was better than throwing it in the tool room. Mike spoke to Fighter inside their cage.

"Hey, kid. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Shoot. We just straight up murdered someone today, time is irrelevant till we're shipped off to who knows where." He stated bluntly.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with you stating that so calmly." The mouse squinted worried.

"I'm probably gonna have some nightmares about this."

"No, thanks to you!" He purposely shouted over to Tail.

"Your welcome!" She replied happily, She had a jar with the eyeball intact floating in water…

"I want you to know right know, whatever happens—Stay strong for me alright?"

Fighter pulled him for a hug. "Always." He yawned for a moment, he needed some sleep.

He put the mouse down and leaned back on the bars.

"Hey, kid please don't change..."

Fighter yawned and closed his eyes. "Mike, **He** was like because he stopped caring about everything around him. He **choose** that. We choose what holds us back and what moves us forward. I won't be like that as long as I can help it." He smiled contently.


	8. Chapter 8

At the Discount Zoo as the children watched the bears interact with each other. Normally these bears would be inside trying to tolerate living together but as they found out they need to entertain the masses that come to their exhibit or else they won't get food. Well that's only half true, edible food is the right descriptor.

A purple bear accompanied by a yellow bear were trying to draw the attention of the group of mostly children above them leaning on the railings to watch them more closely. They both were doing what would draw the most attention to themselves as possible: Fighting. Now that there was another baby animal in the elephant exhibit they had work twice as hard to attract attention to their exhibit and what better way to do that then to watch two animals fight each other? The little humans seemed to like it despite the adults dislike for it.

The yellow bear had the purple one in a headlock while two other bears where watching as well. A blue one and a gray one both we're watching from their cave entrance. They were not amused at this display. The blue one spoke.

"Evil. This is boring." He yawned. They had been practicing this performance inside for a while and despite the prep time those two had the performance seem a bit stilted for his liking. The Grey responded.

"Lech, Don't complain. The small ones are loving it and I need steak." He licked his lips thinking about their reward for entertaining the gawking humans.

Lech rolled his eyes he knew that this was for everyone but they could at least try to make it more realistic. Despite the added growls and use of sticks and rocks to attack each other it wasn't exciting to him. He wanted a challenge.

Above them the sounds of the crowd of children began to cease. _Huh_. Lech thought. "Great, they got bored." He scoffed. "Fickle humans."

However, that was the complete opposite. The zoo keepers had arrived among the crowds of people and were holding a crate with them. Unbeknownst to the bears down in the exhibit. They both wore green uniforms the only thing different about the two was that the one holding the crate was wearing a hat while the other one wasn't.

"Alright time to introduce the new arrival."

"Hope they can adjust to another addition." They walked through the sea of children and went over the rafters of the zoo crate in hand. "Shouldn't we have the bear walk in?" The man without a hat said.

"No? that would that take to much time. Plus he's asleep, this one could sleep through a damn tornado." He shook the box for emphasis. "See?" The other keeper shrugged.

He told the crowd of children circling them with curiosity to back up for a moment as they did their job. Poorly, but it's a discount zoo what do you expect? The man holding the crate opened the box and dumped the poor occupant into the exhibit like a sack of rice. He landed fat on his back unmoving. Which caught the attention of the fighting bears and the onlookers. They moved closer to the unconscious bear. The only bear that didn't move to inspect this new arrival it was a black coloured bear. Interesting. He decided to observe from a far.

The four hovered over the new bear wondering if the fall actually killed it. The purple one spoke first."Another one? I thought this zoo had enough to afford only one new arrival?" He placed his hand under his chin and pondered.

"Great another mouth to feed." Evil responded displeased. He looked around to find a stick.

The yellow one looked at his appearance. The bear was average size compared to them. His fur shared the same colour as their other inhabitant, Death. He just barely saw that he had a piece of his ear missing. His mouth had a distinct brown tinge to it. And his belly had red boxing gloves on it.

Evil found a stick close by and immediately started to poke at the bear.

"Dude, really? Stop poking him." Nerd berated him. Evil ignored him and continued.

Lech was still bored despite the new arrival. He still felt unchallenged he was the "alpha" bear after all.

Gay noticed a distinct sweet smell coming from bear on the ground. He then noticed a dry red tinge feet he had it bandaged up. _Wait is that-_

 _Thawp Thud_

Evil laughed hysterically as he saw Nerd falling on his back unconscious. He was the unlucky one to be close to the now awake bear. And this was his first response to being prodded awake. "At least he's awake now." Evil said between his snickering at Nerd being the unfortunate victim.

Fighter scratched his head as he looked at his Nerd unconscious. "Oops." he said. He looked around at the others watching him. He responded as he looked at the different coloured bears around him.

"A- am I in hell?" he said

"Close, but not too far off." Evil responded. This was going to take some getting used too.

Inside the cave he was introduced to the bear family, each of them he found out had a delightful quirk to them: Gimp, he was told wore a leather mask and was their medic. He didn't talk much. Fighter had questions about his attire, especially the paddle, but no one dared answered.

Tanked, was tanked literally every moment of the day, they told him he always had a beer in his hand. He was jolly drunk.

Crack… He still wanted an explanation about his behavior, but the others had no idea for his sporadic and often questionable thought processes. I mean when the first thing you hear from him is: 'They done it! They've cloned death everyone RUN!' You tend to wonder what goes on in that animal's brain.

Oh yeah Death. He saw him briefly outside, they told him he often hangs out by himself and rarely talks to them. But he does have wise things to say. Also they warned him not to touch him? He tried to pry further but Evil made a remark about finding out yourself, while cackling. Why does that bear same familiar?

Regardless the rest were self explanatory except for one: A small panda he saw eating what looked to be soup, he saw something floating in it that looked like a fish head. The panda held it's nose as if it smelled something rotten. Than looked to the new bear in question.

"Ugh, you smell like garbage." He said carelessly.

 _Well aren't you special little snowflake._ Fighter thought

"Vanity, be nice. He probably wasn't fortunate enough to have a bath where ever he was before." Prozac berated. That reminded him. _Where did_ _M_ _ike go?_ His heart sank for a moment… Till vanity opened his mouth.

"Not my fault the bum doesn't know what a bath is?" Fighter responded.

"First off my name is Fighter, Second I'm surprised you don't live in the trash considering how much of it you spit." He folded his arms and narrowed his brow. _Little shit._ Vanity narrowed his brow as looked at the bear in contempt.

Lech whistled in response "Pheow. Five minutes here and he's already found out who the turd is."

Gay replied, "Be that as it may, He is right, he needs a shower if he's living here and not the woods. Ugh" he held his nose.

"Oh right!' Prozac exclaimed,' Who wants to share their room with Fighter? We don't have a lot of room for him right now." The room went quiet, no one seemed to want to take up the offer. Fighter commented.

"Greeat, I guess I'll sleep in the broom closet. I'll make friends with the dust-bunnies and plan an uprising over the humans." He scoffed.

Crack rose an eyebrow inquisitively. Fighter narrowed his brow in response, "Please tell me he knows what sarcasm is or I'm gonna be sad."

Prozac ignored the comment, "Come on guys! Let's try to be hospitable to the newest arrival."

Lech responded haphazardly "My room a bit of mess,"

"When has it ever not been?" Gay retorted earning a glare from Lech.

"Considering your named Fighter, I doubt anyone here would want to share a room with a mook like you." Evil added

"That coming from a guy named Evil? I'm surprised you having stabbed me with a pitch fork yet." Fighter retorted.

"Be careful what you wish for." He said under his breath. They both stare at each other.

"Well then that does it. You two are sharing rooms.

"WHAT?!" both of them exclaimed. They both looked at each judgmentally, neither of them knew what the other was thinking but it was clear, things were going to be difficult sharing a room with each other. Considering Evil barely did that all to begin with. But Prozac smiled all the while bringing them both in with a loving hug.

"I'm sure you two will figure it out. Nothing could go wrong."

"Famous last words, Prozac." Fighter frowned.

"I'm inclined to agree." Evil rose an eyebrow dubiously.

Prozac sniffed the air and again noticed the smell of their new friend.

"Let me show you the shower first." He pulled aside to show him the inner cave.

Prozac guided him to the bathroom, he let him do the rest as he left the room.

Fighter sighed as he held his left arm. He was glad he put it back in but it still was sore. He remembered something else, he couldn't bathe with clothe on his arm and wrists. He carefully took them off his foot, than his arm. He paused as he saw some writing on it:

 _Fighter, I know we've been through a lot together, but don't worry I'm not too far. I haven't left you. I knew living with a bunch of bears wouldn't be the best for me. So visit me in the woods… I love you you goof ball…._

Fighter smiled warmly as he read the words on his cloth. At least he wasn't alone. He started up the bath.

Evil's Lair

Fighter walked up to the door with a pentagram on it...No words needed to be said. He opened the door to see Evil lounging on his bed, he looked at the bear as he walked into the room.

Evil sighed as he looked at the bear walking in the room. "Of course Prozac had to stick me with you. How dull."

Fighter narrowed his brow, "Well. You aren't full of sun shine and rainbows yourself."

Evil cupped his chin and looked at the bear inquisitively. He rolled out his bed and walked to the middle of the room.

"Let's get to the point, mook. You look, useful and this is probably the only way I'll get you to do anything."

He got into a fighting stance his paws were open, he looked at fighter with a sly smile.

"If I win you have to help me with what I want for next couple of days, deal?"

And what if I win?"

We'll discuss that later." he rolled his eyes.

Fighter gave a Cheshire cat like grin. "Ok, then."

Evil lunged forward aiming an elbow to his face, he slipped under it. He than followed up with sweep with his leg, Fighter hopped over it and landed. Then immediately regretting it due to his foot throbbing.

 _Ok, bad idea fighting with injuries, he's probably using that to his advantage._ He thought he had to end it quickly, he lunged forward to hit him with a straight punch. Evil slipped the blow, At this point he knew he messed up. Evil grabbed his leading arm, while tripping his foot leaving him to crash into the wall with a thud. He fell flat on his back after the impact. Evil smiled.

"Are you done now?"

Fighter sighed knowing that he shouldn't have started fighting with his wounded appendages. He conceded for now.

"Yea, he said holding his nose. 'Just let me sleep here and see what happens later."

"Good choice, welcome to hell, Fighter."

 _I knew I wasn't wrong._


End file.
